


One Dance

by softklaroline, sweetsummerstyles



Series: Dance with me, my love [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Minor Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softklaroline/pseuds/softklaroline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsummerstyles/pseuds/sweetsummerstyles
Summary: Tyler is back in town. He dances with Caroline until Klaus intervenes. Elena has chosen to bring Stefan as her date over Damon. She has just shared another reeling kiss with Damon. She feels guilty.





	One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be making some edits to this to include some dialogue since there isn't any in this

Caroline was supposed to go to the decade ball with Matt but then Tyler arrived back in town. They're currently dancing together. Caroline is so glad that Tyler is back. Klaus walks over rudely interrupting them and asking where Tyler has been. Klaus doesn't know that Tyler is no longer sired to him. Klaus then asks to dance with Caroline. She is hesitant but she agrees. Caroline knows that Klaus is a wonderful dancer. He is wearing a white suit and looks very dashing, she has to admit. Caroline is wearing a little red dress. She feels classy dressed in it. Caroline and Klaus head to the dance floor.

"You would have loved the 1920's Caroline all the dancing and the music".

She privately agrees with him. He tells her he is leaving town tomorrow. Klaus doesn't say where he is going. He says he doesn't think she is ready to go with him but maybe in a year or even a century from now maybe she will be ready. He thinks she is bigger than a small town boy like Tyler and a small town life. Klaus wants to show her the world. Caroline doesn't want to spend the rest of her life in Mystic Falls but she loves Tyler. However she knows that she feels  _something_ for Klaus too even if she isn't ready to admit it to herself yet. Elena has brought Stefan to the ball. Caroline knows its because of Damon and Elena's most recent kiss. When they were staying in a motel together, Elena kissed Damon. She said it was amazing and she may have ended up sleeping with him if Jeremy hadn't interrupted. Jeremy is Elena's fifteen year old brother. Damon is at the ball too. However he is dressed in his usual attire: a black leather jacket and jeans.  _He could have dressed up at least_ she thinks. She admits that Rebekah had done a good job with the ball. 

~

Elena dances with Stefan. Even though she feels happy, she also feels guilty when she sees Damon in the corner of her eye. Elena kissed him recently. It was knee-buckling good. She came alive when she kissed Damon. She is now confident that she definitely has feelings for Damon. She might even be falling for him. The thought terrifies her because she is love with Stefan. Dancing with Stefan right here feels amazing it would be perfect even if she didn't feel so guilty. Elena knows she has to make a choice and time is running out. She knows that she will probably choose Stefan and lose Damon forever. The thought makes her feel devastated. Damon has become her best friend, her confidante. Losing him would be like losing a part of herself, a part of her soul even. However she knows that she couldn't bear to lose Stefan either.  _What can she do?_

_~_

Tyler isn't happy about Caroline dancing with Klaus. She knows that he is jealous and feeling insecure. Caroline tries to reassure Tyler that she is in love with him and not Klaus. However she feels that maybe she isn't being entirely honest with him. She does love Tyler but she does have some feels of attraction and slight affection for Klaus. She wished she didn't but she can't help it. It's just the way she feels. 


End file.
